Anne Marie Hates Spinach
One fine evening, Proteus, Giselle, Boo Boo Bear, and Anne Marie were having dinner at a fancy restaurant. The waiter placed their meals in front of them - steak with rum sauce, broccoli, and mashed potatoes for Proteus, escarole bean soup for Giselle, grilled chicken for Boo Boo, and a spinach salad for Anne Marie. "Mmmmm!" Proteus said, looks good!" Anne Marie was ready to dig into her supper. But before she could, she picked out a few things she did not like. "Cucumbers, yucky. Mushrooms, yucky. Onions, yucky. And smelly." she muttered. Then she took out a raw green spinach leaf from her salad. "Hey, this isn't lettuce!" she yelled, "What kind of a salad is it?" "Uh-oh, she's gonna pop!" Boo Boo said, looking worried. "This is spinach!" Anne Marie said. As the waiter was refilling Anne Marie's glass, he looked at her. "Is something the matter?" he asked. "This is spinach." Anne Marie said. Then she shouted, "And I! HATE! SPINACH!!!!!" And on "spinach", Anne Marie threw her fist on the plate, causing the salad bowl to fly off her plate and land right on the waiter's head! Everyone stared at the whole Hodnick family in shock. The waiter was humiliated and very angry to have salad on his head. "Uh-oh." Anne Marie gulped. "That's it!" the waiter said angrily, "I quit!" And he stormed off. Giselle and Boo Boo felt embarrassed. But Proteus was very, very angry at Anne Marie. "I'm so embarrassed!" Giselle said to herself. "Anne Marie Michelle Hodnick!" Proteus scolded through gritted teeth. Anne Marie hung her head in guilt. Later on, the Hodnick family drove back home. Proteus was still angry. Cosmo the Plant, Cream the Rabbit, and Rouge the Bat were babysitting Amy Rose and her brothers, Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee. "Back so soon?" Cosmo asked. "Did you have a good time?" Cream asked. "How did it turn out?" asked Rouge. Boo Boo began telling the Mobian girls what had happened. "Anne Marie punched her salad, and it exploded!" Proteus and Giselle glared at their son as he finished the story. "All over the waiter, and everyone was staring at us." "They were not," Anne Marie yelled. She took off her sweater and folded her arms, pouting. "Everyone's making this into such a big deal!" "No more restaurants for you, young lady," Proteus told Anne Marie. "Until you can behave and learn to eat what's placed in front of you. Now go to your room!" Anne Marie became very angry. She glared angrily at Proteus and told him, "You're as evil as Mr. Carface!" She then went to her room in tears, where her pet dogs, Charlie Barkin and Itchy, are standing at the foot of her bed, waiting for her. "Dad, can we still go to Aunt Cosmo, Aunt Cream, and Aunt Rouge's birthday party at the Once Upon a Buffet and Grill next week?" Amy asked. "Yes, Amy." Proteus said, "But I'm afraid Anne Marie, Charlie, and Itchy will not be joining us." Category:X Hates Spinach Category:Go To Your Room Category:Fan Fiction Category:Being Punished